


in your eyes, in due time

by brookethenerd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clueless Robin, F/F, Fluff, Steve is a bomb ass wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: Robin Buckley AU in which Robin thinks the reader likes Steve, so he has to step in and correct things (aka robin is the clueless one for a change)





	in your eyes, in due time

**Author's Note:**

> find me and this fic on tumblr @ harringtown

You and Steve were bent close together over the counter talking softly when Robin came around the aisle and up to the front of the store, the sight making her stomach twist painfully.

She wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t. Robin had spent enough time being jealous of Steve, and valued him too much as a friend to want to ruin it. She just wanted to stick her hands between the two of you and _shove, _a little. She wanted you that close, wanted to be the one leaning close, wanted to be the one making you laugh.

Maybe she was jealous.

You and Steve pulled away from each other when she approached, your cheeks turning pink as you met her gaze with a smile.

“Hey, Robin,” you said. She swallowed the green monster lodged in her throat and tried to smile back, stringing up her confident facade.

“Finish your rentals already?” She asked. You’d been in the store nearly every day for the past few weeks, always grabbing films at random and slamming them on the counter. It was an obvious excuse to see Steve. Why else would you show up every day on his break?

“Busted,” you replied.

Steve lifted his wrist, as if to check an imaginary watch, and said, “That’s break time!”

“Like clockwork,” Robin said, sarcasm bleeding through, but neither you nor Steve seemed to notice, too busy grinning at each other.

“See you ladies in ten!” He announced, sending you a wink before wheeling around and heading for the break room. Robin rolled her eyes and took his place behind the counter. You leaned your forearms onto it, rocking forward on your toes.

“Any recommendations?” You asked.

Normally, she’d have indulged you. It was easy to pretend you were interested when it was like this, just the two of you, no Steve around to woo you with his effortless confidence. Robin had to claw for every inch.

But she was tired of watching you and Steve flutter around the store like you had some secret. She was tired of the ache in her chest and the countless pushed back tears. 

“Steve didn’t have any more?” She asked, a little too harsh, once again, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

You stiffened at her tone, pulling back, hands falling to your sides.

“Steve wouldn’t know good taste in movies if it punched him in the face,” you said. Robin shrugged, picking at her nails.

“Sorry. I actually need to check some inventory. When you’re ready to check out, let me know,” she said, not giving you a chance to respond before she was heading for the back room, pushing through the door and away from you.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing, Buckley?” Steve asked from the doorway of the supply closet where Robin was hiding, making her flinch. She turned from the shelves she’d been blankly staring at with a frown.

“My job, dingus. Got a problem with that?”

Steve arched a brow and crossed his arms.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Pretty sure I don’t!” Robin said pleasantly.

“Y/N is standing out there like a lost puppy.”

“Maybe you should go comfort her.”

“I thought you were supposed to be, like, a genius.”

Anger flared hot inside Robin, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Is there something you need, Harrington?”

“Yeah! I need you to stop being an idiot, and go out there and talk to her.”

“She’s your _girlfriend_,” she said.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m not her _boyfriend_. I’m her _wingman_. For _you_.”

Robin wilted, any retort she could have shot back dropped and forgotten. She frowned, brows furrowing.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Steve exclaimed, raking a hand through his hair, “Why else would she come every day? When _I’m_ on break?”

“To…talk to you…” Robin trailed off.

“Right. She comes to talk to me while _I’m_ back in the break room and _she’s_ up front with you.”

_Oh_. Robin crossed her arms, tossing his words over in her head.

“Shit.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he nodded his head.

“Yeah. Shit.”

“Shit. Is she-”

“She was walking out when I came back here, but you might be able to catch her if you run,” Steve said. Robin frowned, pulse leaping.

“I-”

“Go, Robin,” Steve said, giving her a sympathetic and supportive smile. Robin’s stomach flipped and she nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she said before pulling back.

“Thank me later,” he said, “now go.”

* * *

Robin slammed through the front door of the store and onto the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding a pole as she scanned the street. She located your car across the road, you unlocking the door and tossing your bag in.

“Y/N!” She called, jogging toward you. You glanced over your shoulder at her, lips pulling thin. Her stomach dropped, but she kept moving forward. 

“Hey,” she said as she reached the car, standing on the other side of your car door, gripping the edges.

“Finish inventory?” You asked icily. Robin winced.

“I’m sorry. I was a dick. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I was jealous, and I thought that you and Steve…I don’t know, I just - I really like you. And I don’t want to screw this up,” she rambled, “and I probably already have. But I want you to know I’m sorry, I’m so-”

“Robin?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Robin clamped her mouth shut, brows pulling together. She tucked her hair behind her ears, needing something to do with her trembling fingers.

You moved around the car door, pushing it shut and stepping closer to her. Robin’s heart thrummed like a kick drum, so loud she was sure you could hear it. You reached out and took the fabric of her vest between your fingers, rubbing your thumb over the name tag.

“You…_really_ like me?” You asked, meeting her gaze with a tiny smile. She crinkled her nose.

“Really _really_ like me?” You continued.

“Shut up,” she said with a smile, closing the distance between you and cupping your face in her hands.

“If you kiss me, I will,” you said softly, halfway between a question and a statement. Robin’s stomach flipped and she smiled, lips curling up so wide she thought it might tear.

And she kissed you. Gently, a hesitant brush of lips. Your hands found their way to her waist and you tugged her against you, backing up until you hit the car. Her lips parted against yours, hot and quick as she deepened the kiss.

She’d have been content to keep kissing you forever, but her - and your - lungs had a different idea. You both forgot to breathe, breaking apart to catch your breath. You smiled, tipping your forehead against hers, hands gripping the fabric of her shirt.

“I should get home. And you,” you murmured, brushing your lips against hers again, “should get back to work.”

“Come back tomorrow?” Robin asked.

“And the next day,” you said.

“And the next?”

“And the next.”


End file.
